User talk:Monkeypolice188
Monkeypolice188 will be offline on: Mondays: 9 am - 1 pm (College), 1 pm - 2 pm (Gym) Tuesdays: 9 am - 3 pm (Work) Wednesdays: 9 am - 3 pm (Work) Wednesdays: 9 am - 1 pm (College), 1 pm - 2 pm (Gym) Thursdays: 9 am - 3 pm (Work) Fridays: 9 am - 3 pm (Work) Saturdays: 9 am - 10 am (Gym) Welcome to Monk's Talk Page! The size of Monk's talk page is: bytes. Page will be archived at 40,000 bytes. Welcome to Monk's talk page! Leave me a message if I can help with anything, and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Note that messages on my talk page will be answered on my talk page by me, unless they are REPLIES (RE:) Status: ACTIVE New message 'RULES:' 1) Harassing or offensive comments will be removed 2) Off topic will also be removed, and not replied 3) Please make a title, preferably one that summarizes your question or description. Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Archiving your Talk page Hello Monk, I hope that you do not mind, but I have decided to archive your Talk page for you, since you stated that you would archive your Talk page at 40,000 bytes. I wanted to have some practice as well, since I do not intend to archive my own Talk page until it is at least 100,000 bytes large. Please inform me if you do not wish me to do so in the future. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:04, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks mate. Didn't even notice it was exceeding 40,000. Also, regarding the Admin activity: I hope that my activeness is beneficial of being an Admin. I've deleted and renamed almost a hundred images so far lol. Monk Talk 16:42, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, your activeness is very beneficial indeed. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:14, November 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Experiment Yeah, I tried it for vehicles, too, (Boxville was my main) but I don't have an actual way of adding multiple images in one tab and separate descriptions - for example, if I were to do it for Boxville page, there would need to be a comprehensive description and no rear quarter view option, unfortunately, so that'll be a definite no unless it can be reworked. It works great for characters, though. I might take re-take big screenshots in a reasonable infobox size for the infobox later. 17:44, November 20, 2015 (UTC) RE I am sorry for that. I will try to sort it out. What trivia were you going to add? Myth(Please leave your threats here/ ) 13:25, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: iFruit R* has a habit of not paying attention to support, but I'll see if I can contact them. I've been having this issue since two days ago, so I apologize if I added it as another trivia from the page. 14:58, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :And most replies I get weren't from R*, but from other users instead, so contacting R* isn't really an option since they often pay more attention to, simply put, money instead of dealing with issues nowadays. :/ 15:03, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Licensing wjen i edit wikias and when i upload images iI insert a licence this is one of my rules the reason was there was an issue with imags not been licensed and he had a word with me so i decided its good practice and protects contributes from repercussions anyhow thankyou for explaining it and congratulations on becoming admin--Owen 15:56, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Clothing in GTA Online I removed the "Special Hats" and "Special Tops" sections because if you scroll down to the "Special Clothing" section, you will see that there are the same categories, except much more detailed and worked on, the "Special Tops" section I removed had no information on the table as well Kylerfox10 (talk) 16:17, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat Why did Cam kick me from the chat? I promise not to do it again. Aginnon (talk) 16:38, November 21, 2015 (UTC)Aginnon :Because. You. Are. Annoying. Monk Talk 16:39, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hoverboards You hear the exciting news that hoverboards are rumored to appear in GTA VI? Cool, right? If you've never heard of them before, don't worry, I'll be glad to explain it. Appreciate it, dude.